


What do you mean, he's dead?

by Amymel86



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Animal Death, Death, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Not A Happy Ending, Sad, Tumblr Prompt, dialogue prompt, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: “No,” she whispered to herself. The blood in her veins frozen solid.





	What do you mean, he's dead?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheEagleGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEagleGirl/gifts).



> I don't normally do angst and sadness, but Ari apparently likes the stuff XD  
> WARNING - please read the tags

“What do you mean, he’s dead?” the words preceded the wintry wisps of Sansa’s breath, swirling and disappearing in the crisp air of the courtyard.

“I’m sorry, m’lady,” the guard who had uttered those horrid, horrid words to her told her, bowing his head. A cart rolled in under the arch of the gates and Sansa could see the body laying limp and devoid of life on the back of it.

“ _No,_ ” she whispered to herself. The blood in her veins frozen solid.

“We were seein’ to some thieves,” the guard explained, “we caught ‘em robbing a family travellin’ through Stark lands. There were children.”

A breath left her before she found propulsion in her feet. She held her skirts and ran, launching herself onto the cart with as much force as she could muster. Distantly, she heard the horse wicker in surprise and the driver call softly for the animal to halt where it stood.

There was an arrow in his shoulder and an angry red patch coating the white fur of his belly. “ _Ghost_ ,” Sansa ventured, her fearful hands hovering all over his huge body. 

Slowly, she bent down, pushing the side of her face into an unstained area of winter-white fur. “ _Jon_ ,” Sansa’s lips mouthed, her voice barely audible to even herself. Closing her eyes and burying her face deeper, she felt like she could chase the waning warmth of him.

Back when it had happened, when the news had come that Jon had fallen after defeating those which had sought to harm everyone he loved and all his people, a moon had passed and the huge white beast had lolloped through the gates and collapsed on the stone steps. Caked in blood and dirt, Sansa had hardly recognised him, but he’d opened his red eyes and whimpered at her with all the energy he could muster.

She’d nursed him back to health, sang songs to him and made sure to keep his belly full.

But  _sometimes,_  Ghost had a way of looking at her, or behaving around her that made her heart pound strangely. It was so  _familiar_ , so un-wolf-like that she would try to recall all the things Jon had told her about the ‘wolf dreams’ he had.

It was silly, she knows - to think that part of him was still with her through Ghost. But now she’s lost them both. Completely. Everyone she loves always leaves.

The guard had caught up with her, though she was scarcely listening to him.

“He came out of nowhere,” he said, “the children were scared an’ I reckon he could smell their fear. Think he was tryin’ to help… but one of the thieves got close enough with his dagger an’…”

That would be like Ghost - trying to protect those that need it.

_Would be like Jon too._

Sansa’s arms tightened around the animal. Her hand found a wet sticky patch of fur and she squeezed her eyes shut further.


End file.
